


And It Begins...

by USWNTDeservesBetter



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USWNTDeservesBetter/pseuds/USWNTDeservesBetter
Summary: Super short, but someone had to write it.





	

Alyssa couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” Ash asked, not knowing what happened.

Lyss turned her phone towards the other keeper, a smile on her face.

“My sister just sent me this. Told me, to tell you, to tell Ali, that Chicago is a great place to live.”

Ash just laughed at the younger keeper. Their relationship wasn’t a secret to any of their teammates. Hell, it wasn’t a secret to anyone with eyes. Ali losing in the NWSL final was devastating for her, she wanted to bring the championship home so bad. But losing didn’t change her plans. Their plans.

Trade.

Wedding.

Baby(s).

Another World Cup.

Olympic Gold.

Retirement.

The rest of their lives.

That was the plan. And this was the first step in getting there.

“Send that to me Lyss?”

“Sure”

 

_Ash: Lyss told me to tell you that her sister said Chicago is a great place to live._

_*Picture of tweet “Strong indication from multiple places that Ali Krieger could be trades within the #NWSL this offseason”*_

 

_The Kween: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tell her thanks for the offer, but Orlando has a much better view in my opinion. ;)_


End file.
